Vampires fall in love too!
by mcnallyrobin14
Summary: I decided to upload me and my boyfriend's story. Hope you guys like it! Not recommended for young reads. Graphic Images, and intense sex scene. Hope you guys like!


**A Story of True Love**

 **By Robin McLaughlin and Edited by her lover, James 3**

Once upon a time, there lived a self-proclaimed 'average' human named Robin McNally, who had a love of reading and traveling. She was a blonde bombshell, with sparkling sea-green eyes and a voice that could rival that of an angel. Nobody had ever noticed her beauty though, because she had always hidden behind a sweatshirt and some rather unattractive glasses. Despite her love of traveling, her shyness and unsureness didn't allow her to have very many friends. One day, she decided to take a vacation to an exquisite beach resort. After doing a little research and thought, she decided on going to the Montage Laguna Beach Resort. She planned on being there for a week and left without telling anybody, knowing that nobody would notice she was gone. Little did she realize that this trip would end up changing her life.

Once she got to the resort, she found herself in a wonderland that she never even thought possible. There was so much to do, and she just had to do everything she could. She went swimming in ginormous pools, surfed on the sparkling endless ocean, hiked through the most luscious forest she had ever seen, and even found herself just enjoying lazing around by the pool at times, soaking in the warmth of the sun. She was having the time of her life, enjoying things she never thought she would have been able to.

On the penultimate day of her wonderful vacation, Robin was sitting down by the resort's bar, sipping a Piña colada and reading Twilight. She looked up from her book for a moment to take another sip, and something caught her eye. She looked over and saw an extremely handsome man sitting across the bar, and instantly felt a click. She looked up a little, and found him staring back at her. Instantly blushing beet red, she dropped her eyes back to her book and acted like nothing had happened. A moment after she turned around to hide her face, she heard somebody sit down right behind her. She heard an amazing manly voice speak up and say "Hey bartender, give me and this pretty little thing somethin' a little stronger than whatever she's sipping on!" She shyly turned around, and found herself face to face with the man from a few seconds earlier.

He was a very handsome man, with sky blue eyes and perfect brown hair. He was skinny with broad shoulders, and looked like everything Robin could ever look for a man. Shyly, she spoke up, saying "H...Hi, I'm Robin… um… McNally." Finally speaking directly to her, he smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am! My name's James McLaughlin, and… Well, I couldn't help but notice how cute you are." Robin face flushed red, and she shyly said quietly, "Well, you aren't bad looking yourself." He smiled and enthusiastically said "Well thanks, gorgeous!" He kept smooth talking her, and over the course of the next three hours she slowly got more comfortable talking to him. They found out a lot about each other, and they got very excited when they realized that they both loved playing video games. When the sun started to go down, he got down on his knee very sweetly and asked her out on a first date. Without any hesitation, she squealed "YES!" Then she blushed hard and looked down, trying to hide her beet red face. James chuckled a little and said "Oh, don't worry about it so much. I actually like your shyness."

They sat back down and chatted for a little longer, until the bar closed and they had to leave. Robin didn't want to leave him though. She was feeling amazing; this was the first time a man had ever approached her and told her she was cute. They said their goodbyes, but they both lingered around. After a few moments of neither of them moving, James turned around and asked her if they could kiss. Suddenly blushing again, Robin turned around and nodded yes. James walked over, put his hands on her waist and pulled her in close to him. They closed their eyes, and she could feel his lips brush lightly against hers. They pulled back, and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned back in, and Robin deepened the kiss, feeling herself wanting more and more from him.

After kissing some, they looked at the time and realized it was rather late. Before James could say goodbye, Robin invited him up to her room. He happily accepted, and before he knew what was going on she had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, she leaned back against him in a light embrace, still gripping his hand, rubbing it lightly. Finally the bell dinged, and they walked out onto her floor. She walked him to her room, and she unlocked the door. Before she could open it, he grabbed the handle and opened the door for her. Once they were inside, she started showing him around her room. James plopped down on her bed, so she sat down on the edge, next to him. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down close. She lay down next to him and they started to kiss again.

After they ran out of breath, James started cuddling against her. Robin looked over at him and asked, "What is this to you?" James gave her a strange look and asked back "What do you mean?" She replied, "Is this a fling or not? Do you actually want to date me?" James felt that she was serious and that she actually liked him, so he replied "No, it's not a fling. It's something that I see lasting for a very long time. You seem like somebody I can actually settle down with." Robin was extremely happy with his answer, and cuddled back into him.

After a while of cuddling, James finally spoke up and asked something on hid mind. He shyly asked "Can we… Well, is it alright to try out sexy stuff, like past kissing?" Robin blushed yet again and answered "sure," feeling confident that he was hers and hers only. James then moved a hand up to her cheek and started to kiss her even more passionately, using a little more force. Robin smiled against his lips, and she started kissing him back. She still couldn't believe that she got a guy as amazing as him. James stopped kissing her lips and started to kiss elsewhere, going down to her neck. She loved the feeling of this, and she moaned out loudly "Bite me, James!"

James then pulled back, and looked down scared and said "There's probably something I should tell you first…" Robin looked at him worriedly and said "What is it?" He reluctantly said, "Well, I'm… I'm a vampire." Robins face went pale in shock and worry and she uncomfortably muttered the only thing she could think of, "You aren't going to kill me now, are you?" James rolled his eyes and said "No, but… I would like if you would be my vampire mate. It might be kind of forward, but I think I'm in love with you. If you'll accept me still, I've found my mate."

Robin started thinking about what he said and after some consideration, her feelings outweighed her concerns. She hugged him tightly and said "I'm all yours James." He kissed her again feeling relieved, then moved down to her neck and kissed it again. He pulled back and then looked her in the eyes, baring his fangs, and said "Ready?" Robin nodded her head yes and laid her head back in anticipation. James inched his fangs closer and closer to her skin, until they finally came in contact with her neck and bit into her neck. He started sucking, making sure to stay in full control so he wouldn't kill her.

When James could start visibly noticing her changing, he stopped sucking and licked the wound to heal it up. Robin's appearance started changing slowly; her eyes turning a lovely shade of purple, her lips blushing blood red, her skin becoming paler. About ten minutes after him biting her, she finally opened her eyes wider and looked around. James pulled off her glasses and smiled at her and said, "Can you feel all your power?" Robin curled up to him and said "Yeah, I can feel it surging all through me right now."

After a minute, she reached a hand up to where James had bit her, and felt a little scar on her neck. James smiled and says, "That's my mate mark on you. No other vampire can claim you now; you're mine and that lets them know you're already taken." Robin looked up and smiled at him, then thought about it for a moment. She looked at his neck and then asked, "Can I leave one on you too?" James happily replied "Sure! I'd love that; make sure you grow your fangs out first though."

Robin grew her fangs out, then moved her head down to his neck and lightly let her teeth sink in. She started sucking a little bit of blood and then pulled back. She then looked down at the small stream of blood that had started flowing, and said "Umm… How do you get it to stop bleeding?" James laughed a little and stroked her hair, then said "Just lick the wound now, that's how you heal it up and finish leaving the mark." Robin did just that, and then looked down at his neck and saw a bite mark vaguely resembling a dolphin. She smiled happily, knowing her mark had been made on her mate forever.

Looking at the mark she had left, she smiled happily, feeling a warm feeling that was better than anything she had ever felt before. James belonged to her, and Robin belonged to him. It felt like a dream come true, a very surreal feeling, but she knew it was all too real, and that made her feel very happy. Smiling, she lay down and cuddled up to James.

After spending some time cuddling and kissing, a question suddenly popped into her head. She asked, "James, can vampires have kids?" James looked her in her deep purple eyes, smiling, and replied, "Why're you asking? Do you want some little ones now?" Robin's eyes looked down shyly, and she said "Well… I was just wondering, because… Well, I've kind of always wanted kids." James' eyes sparked a little and he kissed her before saying "Well, first off, I want kids too, Robin. But since you asked… Yes, vampires can have babies. It's a little different than a human pregnancy though, it doesn't take as long to have one." Robin finally looked back up into his eyes and smiled meekly, then said "So… umm… If we have kids, when do you want them?" James looked at her surprised, and said "Hmm… you decide." Robin smiled a little wider and grabbed his hand, and said "How about we see if we can't make some in the morning?" James rolled his eyes smiling and said "But what if I wanted some noooww?" Robin kissed his pouty lips, smiling wide and giggled "Well, I suppose you could persuade me tonight if you reaalllllly wanna!"

James was really happy now, and pulled her close to his chest. After enjoying a minute or two of this, he finally said "For now, let's just talk about future stuff" and kissed her forehead lovingly. Robin looked happily into his eyes, and said "Sure, babe." James blushed a little hearing his new pet name, and said "Where do you see us in a few years… Baby?" Robin blushed back even harder when he said that, and said smiling "With you babe, of course… Maybe even with a little pair of feet running around us!" James smiled up at her and said "Oh? Who would those little feet belong to?" Robin considered that for a moment, then said "Hmm… They'd probably be Lily's feet. Lily could be our first kid, Colten our second, Parker our third and Alyssa our fourth, and maybe… Who knows, a fifth could be Quinten!" James started stroking her hair lovingly, and whispered "Baby those are the cutest names ever. I love it!"

They kissed passionately, and cuddled up tight to each other on the bed. Robin looked up into his perfect eyes and said, "Do you really want kids with me?" James looked back down at her, very serious and said "It's all I want in this world, now that I have you. Having a family with you is my dream, and I know that dream is gonna come true." Robin smiled really wide and snuggled against his chest, kissing him, and said "Thanks baby, I love you so very much." James caressed her cheek softly and said "No Robin, I love you… You've already made my life infinitely better; I went from being a hollow shell of a man, to having a purpose in this world." Robin smiled, stroking his chest tiredly and said "I'm exhausted baby." James smiled and said "Alright baby, get your rest. You're safe here with me now. Remember, we have a busy morning of baby making!" Robin rolled her eyes and kissed him hard. James smiled and moaned teasingly, "Or we could start baby making right now…" Robin lightly slapped his cheek and said "Bad James! In the morning we will, but I'm gonna sleep now." She then cuddled up to his chest under the covers; her arms wrapped around him and his hands lovingly stroking her, and passed out.

After a refreshing night of sleep, Robin woke up to total darkness. She was a little scared; perhaps she had been kidnapped in the middle of the night? Once her eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around the room a little, and could make out a few things. She was still in her room, and the shades were shut, explaining the darkness. A few minutes later, James opened the door, flooding the room with light. Robin squinted over at him standing in the blinding doorway, and said "Why are all the blinds closed?" James, completely shirtless, looked at her and replied, "Don't you dare open up those blinds until you are protected, Robin." Robin gave him a confused look and said, "What? What do you mean protected?"

Without speaking, James walked over to his bag and started fishing around, finally emerging with something clenched in his fist. Robin tried her hardest to see what was in his hand, but there was no telling what could be in his hand. "What's that?" she said, her curiosity growing. Still silent, he walked over to the bed and sat down behind her. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt something lightly tickling her neck, and heard a clasp click. Her neck instantly felt the strangest, most pleasant combination of fire and ice. James whispered in her ear "You're protected now, babe" and then kissed her neck lovingly.

Robin moved her hands up to her neck and looked down, and saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a silver necklace, encrusted with a large, beautiful emerald and surrounded by some smaller, shimmering sapphires. She beamed at the sight of it and said "…Wow. This… This is beautiful, babe. But… Why did you give it to me?" James smiled and said "First off, a gem like you deserves a necklace to match your beauty. But, more importantly, it's enchanted with the power of sun protection. It protects vampires like you and me from turning to ashes. If you go out in the daylight, make sure you're wearing it." Robin looked at him with her striking purple eyes and said "I'll leave it on baby, I love it! I'll only take it off when I sleep." James kissed her again and said "Good, because now that I have you, I can't lose you."

Robin, feeling really happy, also started to feel a little turned on by all his sweet talk. She looked him in his powerful eyes and said, "So about that baby making you promised me last night... Were you ever going to follow through on that?" James grinned, showing his vampire teeth, and said "I thought you'd never ask." Robin pulled her bedsheets off more and leaned back, revealing that she was wearing nothing but a ruby red bra and a pair of sexy black panties. "Come and get me, vampy!" She said, winking at him seductively. James, instantly turned on, slowly got on top of her, straddling her. He looked down at her and said, "Just so you know, it will hurt the first time." Robin stroked his cheek and said, "I don't care. I'll take the pain, if that's what it takes to have a family with you."

James stared into her eyes and kissed her, starting to slowly move his hands up and down her body. After a few minutes of kissing and massaging, he moved his hands to her bra. His hands followed the bra all the way to the clasp, and as he undid the clasp he bit her lip teasingly. Robin groaned, loving it, and slid her hands down his sexy chest all the way down to his shorts. She squeezed his ass a little to catch him off guard, then pulled his shorts down. She could feel his dick harden, pressed tight against her through the remaining layers of clothing.

He moaned a little, and motioned for her to raise her arms. Robin obliged, and he pulled her bra off, revealing her perfect boobs. They were large, but not overbearing, and her nipples perfectly complimented them. James couldn't help it; he stopped for a second and just stared at them, shocked yet extremely turned on. She slapped him, blushing at his reaction, and slid her hands down his back until she reached his boxers. He looked back up in her eyes, still watching her boobs jiggle a little from the corner of his eye. Robin started to slide her hands under his boxers, but when she saw him close his eyes in expectation she let the boxers snap back against his skin. She then slowly let her hands slide down above the boxers, letting a finger lightly follow his throbbing dick, before flicking it and quickly moving her hands away. She could see him squirm in pleasure, and felt his dick throb.

She decided not to tease him too much, and pulled his boxers down. She looked down, curious what his dick looked like, and as his boxers finally revealed it she gasped. It was a six inch dick, but what caught her off guard was how thick it was. It was very wide, and she guessed it had to be at least five inches around. She looked back up into his eyes to see him grinning. Her eyes said it all; he could tell she was impressed. He grabbed one of her tiny hands and slowly moved it towards his dick. She closed her eyes, smiling. When her hand came in contact, she gripped it hard, feeling it throb against her hand. She smiled really hard, and when she realized her hand couldn't even go all the way around it she gasped.

James finally started sliding his hands down her body. He slid one over her slim stomach, slowly sliding down further. Right when she was expecting him to slide his hand over her pussy, he veered off and continued down her thigh. Robin opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes, and pouted while squeezing his dick. "Fiiiine," he moaned, and slowly started to slide his hand back up. He rubbed his hand right over her pussy, teasing her badly. He then grinned and gripped her sexy panties. Robin moaned, and he ripped her panties off and threw them against the wall. He leaned in and bit her neck as he let a finger start exploring her. She started moaning a little louder, wanting more. He stopped rubbing, and she looked back up into his eyes. The look in her eyes was very demanding; she knew what she wanted. Only two words escaped her lips: "Fuck me."

James gripped her shoulders and slowly started pushing his dick inside her. Robin slid her hands back up his body until she was gripping his shoulders. She closed her eyes and moaned out loudly, feeling an amazing combination of pain and pleasure. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside of her. He stopped there and said, "Alright, I'm going to start humping you, think you can handle it?" Robin moans back "Yesss," loving the mixture of pain and pleasure. James gently started to hump her, making sure not to hurt her, but wanting to go harder. He kept thrusting slowly until he noticed Robin's eyes roll into the back of her head. He could tell she was starting to get close to climaxing, so he started ramming her harder. She started breathing heavier, and James felt himself start to get close to climaxing as well. They both kept getting closer and closer, moaning louder and louder, breathing heavier and heavier.

Finally, Robin climaxed with force and screamed in blissful pleasure. Not a moment later, James followed suit, letting go and cumming hard inside of her. He thrust his dick in one last time, pushing it as deep in as he can. Robin moaned a little softer, panting from climaxing so hard. James pulled out after he finally finished, then lay down and cuddled up to her. He looked at her and asked, "Ready to be a mommy now baby?" Robin started imagining little Lily running around at their feet, and answered back "Oh definitely," then kissed him.

Robin smiled and looked him in his soft eyes and said, "That was amazing! I'm definitely gonna be addicted to that babe." James smiled widely and said, "Good, because there's a lot more where that came from." Robin then rubbed her tummy, and said "How long until I can feel her in here, babe?" James answers back "Umm… About 3 days until you can feel her, and she'll be here in 4 weeks." Robin's eyes shot wide in surprise and she exclaimed "3 DAYS!? FOUR WEEKS!?" James laughed and said, "I told you babe, it doesn't take as long as a human pregnancy." Robin looked down smiling and rubbed her tummy and said, "I didn't think it would be that soon, babe." James leaned down and kissed her belly, then said "Well, we have a little baby girl to prepare for, hun."


End file.
